Eletria
Eletria is a fifth generation Toreador progeny of Helena, currently residing in Chicago. She was born in , and is an accomplished painter, sculptor, and musician. Despite her apparent power and age, she has avoided taking part in Kindred politics of Chicago. Instead, she stays there to secretly assist her sire, Helena, in any way she can — this might mean serving as food since Helena is too ancient to subsist merely on the blood of mortals anymore. Biography Eletria was born as a member of Sparta's small upper class during the time when Sparta had been conquered by Rome. During Sparta's glory days, she could not have pursued arts in the way she did, but now she had developed into a renowned artist who was particularly popular among foreign travelers and traders. In time, the hatred of Spartan people against the Roman invaders grew to the point of eruption. One night, the lower classes and democrats revolted against Rome. Since she had been colluding with the invaders so much, Eletria became a target for the hatred of the Spartan people. The mob approached Eletria's mansion with the intent of burning it to the ground, when a lone rider broke their ranks. The rider, who was a woman, came to Eletria and ordered her to abandon her mansion and follow. Eletria felt compelled to obey. The rider then led Eletria to a deep cave, where she told her to stand guard as she slept during the day. Again, Eletria felt there was no other choice but to obey. Next evening, when Helena rose from her daysleep, she found that Eletria had gone nearly mad from fear. At first, Helena was angered and reconsidered her original idea of Embracing the artist. However, Eletria was saved from being completely devoured by the timely arrival of Prias, and so Helena Embraced Eletria. The group then proceeded to a haven near Argos, where Helena blood bound Eletria and eventually released her to Greece. During the following centuries, Eletria travelled around Europe, only stopping to work on her art before leaving again. She had no contact with her sire until 16th century in Spain, when Helena finally reappeared and ordered Eletria to follow her across the ocean to the New World. She was one of several of Helena's progeny to make the trip. Their main purpose was to provide sustenance to Helena since she could no longer survive on mortal blood, instead needing to consume the blood of her fellow Kindred. In the New World, Helena assigned some of her progeny to rule over developing new cities. Eletria was assigned to Veracruz, in the area that is now known as Mexico. She lived there for more than a hundred years, many of which were peaceful and allowed her to work on her art again. She even invited her old friend from Europe, Datura of Clan Ventrue, to join her. In 1847, she witnessed how Datura, masquerading as a colonel, Embraced a bold U.S. lieutenant called Olaf Holte. Eletria quickly developed a relationship with the neonate, but these developments made Datura jealous. The Ventrue sent him away to the newly founded city of Chicago, suggesting he become its Prince. Eletria fought against Sabbat in Mexico over the years, until she heard of Lodin's destruction. She felt compelled to travel to Chicago herself. By the time she arrived, Eletria was surprised to find her sire, who admitted calling her there. Now Eletria stays at Helena's side, ready to sacrifice everything she has ever had for Helena's sake again, as she has always done. Character Sheet References * Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character